


Resurrected to Life

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Book: Eternal Tide, Eternal Tide, F/M, Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: This one shot is set during the Star Trek Voyager Relaunch novel: Eternal Tide.  Kathryn Janeway has been resurrected by the Q Continuum only to have to live through the death of her best friend and lover Chakotay, after he sacrifices himself to save the multiverse.  When Kathryn's nephew Q brings Chakotay back to life, giving them a third chance, how do they reunite?  A fiery PWOP.





	Resurrected to Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set immediately after chapter thirty-five of Eternal Tide but before chapter thirty-six. Both Janeway and Chakotay have experienced each other's death and resurrection; surely that calls for a dramatic reunion.

RESURRECTED TO LIFE

The turbolift hummed as it made its way to the respective floors of the occupants. All four of them were utterly exhausted. As the saucer section of Voyager had made the trek back to the battle bridge portion of Voyager, work had begun for the entire crew to re-engage the ship. The past twenty four hours had left little time for sleep, eating or pretty much anything that didn’t involve concentrated work with the Omega Continuum, Q, fractures in subspace, the safety of Voyager’s crew and the saving of the multiverse. All in a day’s work the four thought to themselves making their way home to their respective quarters. 

Tom offered up to the commanding officers, “B’Elanna and I would both like to have you for dinner if you are interested. I know no one has probably even thought of food, let alone eaten a decent meal in who knows how long. We could replicate something quickly.” B’Elanna looked first at Captain Chakotay and then at Admiral Janeway and shook her head in agreement, even though she wanted nothing more than a quiet dinner with Tom and Miral and a hasty retreat to bed.

Janeway and Chakotay briefly glanced at each other just to ensure they both were on the same page. Their eyes met in a knowing glance that quickly spoke between them that they needed a bit of time alone, before Chakotay lifted his hand and placed it on Tom’s shoulder. Chakotay gratefully remarked, “We appreciate the offer, but in the past seventy-two hours both the Admiral and myself have been resurrected from the dead. I think we are just going to have a quiet dinner and call it an early night.” All of them chuckled lightly and Admiral Janeway took her two forefingers and pinched the bridge of her nose before saying, “Even in the Delta Quadrant, these past few days have been something else.” 

The turbolift came to a slow halt and B’Elanna moved to step off the lift as Tom extended his hand for Admiral Janeway to exit before him. Realizing that Tom thought she would be heading to her separate quarters from Chakotay, Janeway announced, “Oh, I’ll be eating dinner with the Captain before making my way back to my bed. You two have a relaxing night and give that Miral a kiss for us.” Tom smiled a bit accepting her response, before looking at his Captain and smirking replied, “You two have a relaxing night as well.” 

Both Captain and Admiral caught Tom’s knowing smile and looked down at their feet, only marginally embarrassed. As the turbolift doors shut behind Tom and began to move again, leaving Chakotay and Janeway finally alone, Chakotay took this brief moment to put an arm around Kathryn’s shoulder and gently pull her toward him. They were utterly exhausted and she leaned into his large frame, letting her head lay lightly on his chest for a moment. It was the shortest of moments and yet just the grazing of Chakotay’s hand on her shoulder, and the scent of him she breathed in, heightened all of her senses, sending a slight jolt of energy through her body. She lifted her head from his chest and let the tip of her nose graze his neck as the turbolift again began to come to a slow halt. 

When her eyes met his, there was a hunger that was burning there that she hadn’t seen just moments before. Apparently the slight physical closeness had awakened something in him too. Although she had been resurrected approximately seventy two hours ago, the two of them hadn’t truly had time to revisit their relationship. The last time they had spent the night together was roughly nine months ago according to her timeline, but had been almost two years for Chakotay. The unfulfilled desire between them was now burning intensely. Both of them had experienced loss and their want for each other was insurmountable as they thought it would be impossible to make it to the Captain’s quarters without first succumbing to the feelings now flowing through them.  
The doors to the turbolift opened and they quickly separated from their intense intimate moment. Seeing that no one was waiting outside the lift or could be seen down the corridor, Janeway quickly rushed from the threshold and said over her shoulder, “We need to make it to your quarters, quickly.” “Someone must be hungry,” Chakotay quipped, but Kathyn didn’t stop her forward progress and just threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

As they approached the door to Captain Chakotay’s quarters, Kathryn looked about somewhat nervously. Unsure of why she felt that way, she shook her head, perhaps knowing what was soon to commence behind these closed doors. It shouldn’t matter at all; she and Chakotay had often had dinner within each other’s quarters while in the Delta Quadrant and this should look like nothing different to any onlookers. Chakotay eyed her reaction and chided her, “You look like a school girl that’s been caught doing something bad.”

The doors opened a moment later and Chakotay beat a hasty retreat into his quarters, grabbing her hand and pulling her in behind him. Kathryn was allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkened room and was headed to the replicator to order something up quickly so that she and Chakotay could then move to more pleasurable pursuits, when he quickly pushed her back from where she had just stood. She barely had a moment to take in a breath when her back hit the doors behind her and his mouth quickly crushed against hers. 

Her mind went fuzzy immediately as she relished in his lips against hers; she didn’t even think she was breathing with the way Chakotay was inhaling her. As his lips brushed harshly against hers, her hands were frozen in midair as he wrapped his arms around her with his large hands reaching her buttocks and cupping her securely pulling her against him. A moan pushed its way from her lips as she felt herself melting into his hands. Finding their way home, her hands grasped either side of his face relishing in the heat of his flesh. 

Their mouths had opened for one another, while their tongues became intimately acquainted once again. His taste she remembered. Wanting to feel their bodies closer she let her hands drift to his neck, sliding her nails against the smooth skin before she wrapped her arms completely around him and pulled him against her more fiercely. His arousal was apparent as he pulled up on her and she pulled down on him, meshing themselves together. Her body was awakened as she felt her excitement slowly slick between her legs.

She broke the kiss needing to breath; it came in gasps for both of them. His need for her was insatiable as he bent his head to first kiss her jawline and moved slowly to her neck, right below her ear. He remembered, she thought, as he nibbled there, driving her absolutely crazy. “I thought we were going to eat first,” she mumbled huskily. “I am,” Chakotay shot back quickly, “unless you had something else in mind.” At that moment he hoisted her up further against the doors, grasping her ass to hold her firmly in place as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Replying she let her head rest against the door behind her, “No you are right; this is good.”

She allowed one hand to leave his neck and reached for the zipper of her jacket. It was unzipped and being pulled from her body as he held her and watched her. The grey turtleneck underneath was svelte and clung to her beautiful curves. The way it hugged her caused his member to protrude further. It had been so long and the anticipation of seeing her soft cream skin was making him unintelligible. Her face was burning with desire and it caused her cheeks to brighten to the color of her ruby lipstick. Her words dripped from her mouth like deep succulent honey, “See something else you are hungry for,” she questioned. 

He buried his face in her chest, trying to nip at her breasts through the gray material. He found her nipple through the soft turtleneck and bit her softly. She gasped in surprise and arched herself up further towards him. With her legs wrapped about his frame, the friction between her legs was maddening, causing her to seep even more. If they kept this up, she might have her first orgasm just from the rubbing up and down of her body against his. 

As if reading her mind, with one arm fully underneath her bottom holding her and another wrapped around the small of her back, Chakotay turned from the door, swinging around to face the interior of his quarters. This space was all too familiar for both of them as so many moments had been shared between the two of them here: staff meetings, breakfast, a casual drink and their ongoing weekly candlelight dinners where they had come to know each other so well. But one thing crossed both of their minds as he turned, their unfulfilled fantasy of finally succumbing to one another on the couch they had shared so often. They would make it to the bed later.

Chakotay walked Kathryn to the couch that backed up against the window with the starscape above them. To see her skin lit only by the stars was another fantasy he would be able to cross off the list after tonight. Kathryn was still wrapped securely around his body and had taken advantage of this short walk to lower her lips to Chakotay’s neck, breathing in his masculine scent, while letting her lips work magically over his salted skin. As she let her tongue playfully taste him, with his hand he squeezed her ass, urging her on. Kathryn was multitasking as she worked to unzip his jacket as well. She was reaching to push it from his shoulders as he softly laid her on the cushions. 

Looking down at her, he was still in awe of her beauty. He had never forgotten an inch of what she looked like when she had been gone from his life, but she still had the ability to take his breath away. Wanting nothing more than to please her, Chakotay reached for her boots and removed them, throwing them to the floor. Moving his hands to the clasp of her Starfleet issue trousers, he undid them and gently pulled them from her frame. Her legs were beautifully defined and it was one of his favorite attributes of her, but he couldn’t help his gaze at her choice of non-issue Starfleet undergarments. All of these years, had she been breaking protocol by wearing something so soft and feminine and sexy under that uniform? It wouldn’t have surprised him.

Removing his own boots and shirt, Chakotay positioned himself at the end of the couch and in between her legs. Kathryn stared down the couch at him, already working herself up, knowing the magic that he could perform with that mouth. They had only spent one night together before, but it had been hours of pleasure and getting to know one another. Bending down, he began to kiss the inside of her legs while holding onto both of her ankles. She started to squirm slightly at the intimacy of his kisses but he held her legs in place as he continued to work his way up to her inner thighs. 

Kathryn let the moan come from her lips when he reached that tender spot right where her thighs and pelvis meet. She couldn’t help letting her hands move to grasp onto his head, as she so wanted to push him into position but instead settled for letting her fingers intertwine into his short cropped hair and giving it a tug. Chakotay let go of her ankles as he raised her legs over his shoulders and moved his hands to concentrate on her womanhood. He tested her at first by running his nose over the pink lace of her panties and she whimpered softly at the sensation. She was needing him as was evident from the dampness he encountered and her heels digging into his back as she arched up towards him. With one hand, he moved the material to the side and let his fingers run up and down her slick folds. Her whole body trembled. 

Kathryn couldn’t help the audible noises coming from deep within her. Her eyes had closed and she was rejoicing in his touch. Even the world outside her body, which she now could say she had experienced, didn’t feel this ethereal. Her mouth opened as his fingers played with her but she gasped when he finally plunged into her depths. He was working in and out of her now and she could feel her throbbing coming to a crescendo when he slowed his movements and removed his fingers from her. She almost cursed from the lack of his touch, until she felt his mouth on her. 

It was a completely different sensation that almost drove her to her peak immediately. The way his tongue worked on every nerve ending she could feel her eyes rolling back into her head. His lips tugged lightly on her before finally his tongue took the same course as his fingers had and delved deep into her. Her small scream caused Chakotay’s lustful eyes to glance up towards her face to find her head thrown back onto the pillow in pleasure and her mouth beautifully agape. A few more lingering movements with his tongue and he had her legs squeezing around him. 

Kathryn let her essence escape her body as she came with her world exploding around her. She pulled once more on his hair as she arched violently up to him. She was biting her lip from trying to keep her screams contained within her. Finally her body’s spasms subsided and she let herself go limp.

She was working to control her breathing as Chakotay moved up her lifeless body to tenderly kiss her. It was soft and sweet as he allowed her to slowly catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked deeply into his allowing the throaty words to escape her lips, “Never leave me again.” Her words were honest and true, but he couldn’t help smile that knowing grin as she complimented his abilities. 

Pushing herself upright, Kathryn pressed her hands against Chakotay’s shoulders, moving him into a sitting position on the couch. Fluidly, she lifted her leg to straddle him. There she was, on her knees before him in her gray tank and pink lace panties. He was the luckiest man in the universe as she still rested her hands on his shoulders but bent her head to seductively suck and nip on his neck. There was nothing innocent about their play as she bit a little harder into his flesh and he ran his hands up her thighs squeezing his fingers into her flesh, as if they were still determining if they were both real. 

Finally, Kathryn lifted her head from his neck and straightened her torso in front of him. He was looking her up and down, unsure of where his mouth should go next. She knew exactly where she wanted it, as she pulled her turtle neck over her head and then stealthily, moved her hand to the clasp of her bra. She let it fall between them as she felt his manhood throb against her more firmly. 

Chakotay savored the idyllic woman in front of him: her body still tight and her breasts still full mounds with soft pink nipples that raised to erect points the moment the cool air touched them. He salivated as he moved to take one in his mouth. Kathryn’s hands went immediately to his head encouraging him to continue his quest of her breasts. A heavy sigh left her as she slid her body up against him. She was again ready for him as the throbbing between her legs increased. He was maddening with that mouth as he sucked on her aroused nipples and then flicked her tips with his tongue before running it in circles around her breast. First one and then the other; he was thorough. She was about to break again but this time she needed him, all of him, inside of her. Pulling back on his head, she titled his face up to hers letting him know she was ready.

With quick work, Janeway undid his trousers and slid them, along with his boxers down over his thick sculpted legs. He was a work of the gods she thought to herself as she freed his manhood from the cotton confines. She squatted low into his lap so that she could lightly brush her lips over his tip, letting his juices moisten her mouth. She kissed him then before moving her mouth up his torso and kissing his bronze chest. Against each other, they resembled sweet vanilla and cinnamon. Slipping her panties from her legs, she threw those to the floor before hovering over his member and slowly lowering herself to him. 

As he had teased her, she took in only his tip at first, letting him feel her wetness, before pulling up. His hands were now in her disheveled hair and his eyes had shut at the first feel of her. “Gods Kathryn,” he barely breathed as she took him into her again partially and lifted herself off of him. Her own needs were taking precedence as she finally descended on him completely. He moaned deeply as his hands pulled on her hair. Soon they settled into a rhythm: her pushing down onto him and his hips bucking up to meet her. Their bodies couldn’t take each other in as much as they even wanted. Although their movements were fluid, soon their speed was animalistic and Chakotay brought his hands to grasp her by the hips. Her strong thighs and his strong hands made their thrusts as full as possible. 

Kathryn felt her resolve leaving her body as she could sense Chakotay losing control. They had only a few more thrusts as Chakotay pulled her down sharply onto him and his manhood touched her wall causing their nerve endings to shatter in sheer pleasure. Both Captain and Admiral muffled screams as their bodies convulsed with orgasms before she crumbled into his frame. Their skin glistened from passionate exhaustion. 

Chakotay’s arms protectively wrapped around her figure as she left her head buried against his chest. His head had fallen to rest on the back of the couch. They lay there in content fatigue. Before drifting into slumber, Chakotay rolled them onto their sides so they could rest peacefully on the couch, now built for two. Reaching for a light blanket that he knew lay on his side table, he let Kathryn snuggle her back up against his chest. He covered the two of them with the blanket but touched her chin so she would glance back at him. “Never leave me again,” he reiterated the words she had spoken earlier. Exhausted she smiled and blinked her eyes in acknowledgement as he caringly kissed her cheek.

Kathryn succumbed to sleep immediately as Chakotay draped his arm over her shoulder and let his chin rest at the top of her head, her hair tickling him. He smiled deep and content. Somehow the two of them had been resurrected back to life.


End file.
